


A Dom’s Quickie

by GayCheerios



Series: Saiouma Kinktober Time! [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Author is tired, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Humor, M/M, Top Kokichi Ouma, bottom shuichi saihara, trans shuichi saihara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Kokichi is a good Dom, Shuichi remarks, after all, he’s taking care of him for...what he describes as a quickie.





	A Dom’s Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> day 6-dominance 
> 
> hey im reaaaaal tired hpprya  
also trans shuichi for yall and somz more 4th wall breaks cuz yea

Being ordered around by Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, made something itch in Shuichi. It’s probably why he let his boyfriend order him around to do all these regular things during the day. His friends wondered why Shuichi would let himself be bossed around by the little leader.

But it wasn’t simple. 

Shuichi finds himself pinned against the wall by his lover, as his neck is attacked ruthlessly. “Hmm.” Kokichi hums against his neck. “You’re being  _ extra  _ pushy today huh? Disregarding every simple little task I ask of you?” Kokichi moves his hand to tease at Shuichi’s crotch through his pants. “I wonder…” The leader pushes his fingers forward and hears a surprised yelp. “Perhaps you want me to be  _ extra  _ mean today?” He says huskily slipping his hand into Shuichi’s boxers to rub at Shuichi’s pussy. Shuichi moans at the sudden contact and pushes against Kokichi’s fingers. “Maybe you want me to fuck you _ right  _ here? Where anyone can see?” His lover nods his head no, but obviously wants it. “Or maybe...I should buy you something to prove you’re mine. You’ve been completely dominated by Kokichi Ouma…” He snickers, rubbing circles around Shuichi’s clit.

“K-Kokichi.” His boyfriend whimpers out, his hands reaching for Kokichi’s shoulders, so he can push against the fingers.

“What is it?” Kokichi asks, pressing his fingers right up against Shuichi’s sweetspot, another moan coming from his boyfriend.

“‘M gonna cum…” Shuichi says hazily, too focused on the pleasure he’s receiving, and chasing it. Kokichi doesn’t say anything else, busying himself on pleasuring his lover, and completely dropping his dominance. “Kokichi!” Just like that, Kokichi’s fingers are coated in Shuichi’s sticky cum. He brings them to his lover’s mouth and recovers his dominance. 

“Suck.” And Shuichi does so without protest. Something about licking his cum off Kokichi’s fingers...is kinda hot. “Finger sucking isn’t until day twenty-seven...the author is running out of ideas…” He murmurs.

“Hey, you didn’t leave any for me Shumai! So mean…” Kokichi says with a huff. “Oh well! I’ll get more later…” He grins. “Come on you, the others will be waiting for us most likely aha.” Kokichi grabs Shuichi’s hand and starts walking. “Oh by the way, what were you saying before?”

“Oh nothing, don’t worry about it!” Shuichi says with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me cookies im dying


End file.
